Fly Me to the Moon
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: House, Cuddy, et un Airbus A380... Huddy, guimauve dégoulinante à souhait, mais aussi de l'humour !
1. Chapter 1

**Fly me to the moon**

**Chapitre 1**

_Auteur : Bonzaï Fluorescent  
Genre : romance (Huddy)/ Humour  
Résumé : House, Cuddy, et un Airbus A380…  
Spoiler : 3.18 Y a-t-il un médecin dans l'avion ? Mais rien de bien méchant de toute façon  
Rating : T… mais ça va peut-être changer, qui sait…  
Disclaimer : les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent._

_Note de l'auteur : rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire une resucée de l'épisode 3.18… la base est la même, mais c'est tout. Il y aura sûrement plusieurs chapitres, mais ne vous attendez pas à un pavé comme « Au-delà de l'imagination » (euh oui c'est ma « fic de référence » lol…)._

_Un peu de cocorico dans cette fanfiction puisque l'action se déroule à bord d'un Airbus A380… la description qui en est faite vient de ce que j'ai pu lire dans la presse et sur Wikipédia… je ne suis jamais montée dedans. Bien entendu, certaines choses sont complètement inventées…_

_J'accorde une importance particulière à vos reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, et il m'arrive parfois de tenir compte des demandes concernant le scénario, n'hésitez donc pas à poster un commentaire : )_

_Voila, sur ce, bonne lecture : )_

***

« Pas de fauteuil roulant, cette fois-ci ? » demanda Cuddy.

« Il semblerait que je me sois lassé de jouer les infirmes, _maîtresse_ » répondit House.

Cuddy secoua la tête et raffermit sa prise sur son sac. L'avion avait eu un peu de retard et elle était pressée de pouvoir poser ses affaires pour décharger son dos endolori.

Ils revenaient d'un séminaire de deux semaines concernant la recherche sur les cellules souches, dans le cadre paradisiaque d'une station balnéaire du Sud de l'Australie…

Enfin, séminaire… il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de vacances à peine camouflées offertes par un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique… Et même si Cuddy répugnait à accepter ce genre de « cadeaux », il fallait avouer qu'elle avait bien profité de l'ensemble… Aussi bien du séminaire en lui-même que du «temps libre », qui au final constituait 75 % de leur séjour.

Les visiteurs médicaux savaient être persuasifs…

Elle avait laissé House réserver les billets de retour, et avait failli s'étrangler quand il lui avait dit qu'ils voyageraient dans un A380… Le plus gros avion de ligne du monde... Et des prix qui allaient avec. Mais bon, elle supposait que House avait fait preuve de suffisamment de jugeote pour ne pas exploser leur budget transport… Et s'attendait donc à voyager en 2nde classe.

L'hôtesse leur tendit les billets avec un grand sourire :

« Mr. House et Ms. Cuddy, cabine 12 » dit-elle.

_Mon dieu…_

Elle ferma les yeux.

Le conseil d'administration n'allait pas aimer la note de frais, mais alors pas du tout…

L'A380 disposait de véritables petites cabines privées avec lit et tout le luxe… et inutile de dire que le prix était exorbitant.

Oh oui, elle voyait déjà la retenue de salaire qui se profilait à l'horizon… Non pas qu'elle manquait d'argent, au contraire, mais là, il exagérait.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite cabine, et posèrent leurs sacs.

Cuddy ferma la porte derrière eux après avoir signifié à l'hôtesse qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être dérangés.

« House ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il, l'air innocent.

« Vous êtes complètement cinglé ! Vous croyez que l'hôpital peut se permettre une telle dépense ? »

« L'hôpital ? Ah non, certainement pas » approuva t-il avec un sourire.

Cuddy se tourna vers le hublot et se passa une main sur le front. La retenue de salaire était une chose, mais la réputation de dépensière qu'elle allait traîner après cet épisode en était une autre… Comme si elle avait ce genre de goût de luxe…

« Oh, merci d'être du même avis que moi, ça me fait chaud au cœur, vraiment… »

« Cuddy… »

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Vous savez combien d'enfants du tiers-monde on pourrait scolariser avec le prix de ces billets ? »

« Cuddy, écoutez… »

« Un gros malade, voilà ce que vous êtes »

« Cuddy… »

« Si c'est tout ce que vous faites de notre amitié, et bien bravo ! » cracha-t-elle avec colère.

« Cuddy ! » fit House en haussant le ton.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez vous justifier, c'est ça ? »

« _J'ai_ payé les billets de _ma _poche »

La répartie cinglante mourût entre ses lèvres.

« Et pour répondre à votre question, oui, c'est ce que je fais de notre amitié »

Cuddy resta silencieuse. Inutile de dire qu'il venait de la surprendre… agréablement, pour une fois.

Évidemment, étant donné que House vivait seul, et qu'il ne s'autorisait que de rares folies de temps à autre comme une guitare Flying-V ou une moto, son salaire de chef de service n'était guère entamé par son train de vie. Au final, les deux billets n'avaient pas dû creuser un énorme trou dans son compte en banque… Mais, une attention comme celle-ci, venant de House… C'était pour le moins surprenant !

Elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit un livre de son sac, en évitant le regard du diagnosticien.

Lequel commençait déjà à fouiller dans le mini-bar.

« Vous voulez un Whisky ? »*

« Juste un doigt »

« Oui, mais vous ne voulez pas un Whisky d'abord ? » fit House avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Cuddy leva les yeux de son livre et soupira. House était vraiment impossible.

Le voyage s'annonçait riche en « émotions »…

*_Cette blague est honteusement pompée de La Cité de la Peur, film des Nuls. Je n'ai pas pu résister, désolée :D_

_Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, mais j'ai eu envie de vous poster le début dès ce soir._

_Une idée qui m'est venue : si vous le souhaitez, mettez dans une review une réplique de film culte que j'essaierai d'intégrer à la fanfiction (dans la mesure du possible : les « Je suis ton pèèèèèère… » et autres « Ah, je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour sortir les poubelles !», voire les «éboueur, et pourquoi pas sortir les poubelles pendant que vous y êtes ? » seront difficiles à mettre…)_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quelque part, elle aurait du s'en douter. Il s'était relativement tenu à carreau pendant les 2 semaines précédentes, il était donc logique que les réparties grivoises recommencent à fuser.

En fait, en dehors du séminaire à proprement parler, ils n'avaient pas passé énormément de temps ensemble, et il fallait avouer qu'elle en était un peu déçue.

House s'était offert plusieurs virées dans l'Outback avec une moto de location, et elle s'était reposée sur la plage et était allée visiter quelques musées.

Le seul après-midi qu'il avait partagé avec elle avait été étrangement calme.

Quand il l'avait vu en maillot de bain, il l'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds d'un regard appréciateur… mais n'avait rien dit ! Pas une seule réflexion déplacée !

Le soleil avait du lui sérieusement lui taper sur la tête, pensa t-elle.

Sa propre attitude était un peu paradoxale : elle lui reprochait en permanence de la considérer comme un objet sexuel ambulant… Mais dès qu'il cessait ses allusions, elle était presque « en manque ».

Elle aussi avait dû se prendre un coup de soleil…

Enfin, il venait de rattraper les deux semaines d'un seul coup avec sa réflexion sur le whisky… magnifique.

Elle lui lança un regard faussement outré et tenta de se replonger dans son livre. Autant profiter des dernières heures de détente avant de reprendre la direction du PPTH…

Son calme fut bien vite mis à rude épreuve par House, qui s'était positionné au pied de son lit et faisait des grimaces plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Elle posa son livre sur ses genoux.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à siffler. Vous savez siffler, House ? Vous rapprochez vos lèvres comme ça et vous soufflez ! » lui dit elle avec exaspération.

Déçu, il arrêta ses idioties et se vautra sur son lit, l'iPod dans les oreilles…

Au moins, elle serait tranquille pendant un certain temps.

***

Et finalement, ce n'était pas House qui allait poser le plus de problèmes…

« House… »

« Zzzz… »

Visiblement, il dormait.

« House ? »

« RrrZzzzzz… »

« HOUSE ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna la tête contre la cloison.

« Nom de dieu Cuddy… » dit-il en massant son crâne endolori, « je croyais qu'il fallait que je vous laisse tranquille ! »

« Je me sens vraiment mal, House »

Et elle n'exagérait pas. Depuis une demi heure elle avait la nausée, et elle sentait désormais la fièvre qui montait…

Ce qui n'était pas pour lui rappeler de bons souvenirs… Elle et House dans un avion… C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui était malade… pour de bon.

House enleva ses oreillettes et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je crois que c'est cette espèce de tourte à la viande que j'ai mangé avant l'embarquement… le vendeur avait l'air de ne pas s'être lavé les mains depuis… pfff… » expliqua t-elle.

Elle grimaça sous la douleur.

« La Meat Pie ? C'est fin, c'est très fin, ça se mange sans faim ! » commenta son collègue.

« Tu parles… Je ne vais plus rien avaler pendant 3 semaines, au moins… »

Malgré son trait d'humour, House avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé pour Cuddy.

Il posa une main sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que vous f… »

« Je regarde si vous avez de la fièvre, _maitwesse_… non pas que je n'aime pas la prise de température rectale, mais je n'ai pas le matos approprié, là… »

Cuddy sourit malgré elle. Même dans les situations les plus désagréables, il avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous êtes franchement obsédé » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Vos yeux mettraient le feu aux fesses d'un moine tibétain, Cuddy » fit-il en enlevant prestement sa main.

Il semblait presque gêné, comme si ça lui avait échappé, et détourna le regard.

Cuddy voulut dire quelque chose, mais un accès de nausée l'en empêcha…

« Les toilettes… » implora t-elle.

House comprit le message car il passa un bras sous son épaule et ouvrit la porte de la cabine.

Ils passèrent entre les travées en ayant droit aux regards étonnés, parfois méprisants, des autres passagers. Elle passa son propre bras au dessus des épaules de House…

Et sentit la main de celui-ci glisser au creux de ses reins.

Confuse, elle fut soulagée d'arriver enfin aux toilettes, car un nouvel accès de nausée la prit.

Sentant venir le coup, House maintint ses cheveux en arrière pendant qu'elle se penchait pour vomir la fameuse Meat Pie…

Et pendant qu'elle subissait passivement les contractions spasmodiques de sa paroi abdominale et de son diaphragme, elle mit le doigt sur ce qui l'avait surpris.

_Vos yeux…_

Ça, venant de House, c'était tout simplement… Mmmm… sensuel. C'était le mot adéquat.

Le vomissement passé, elle se sentit un peu mieux, mais néanmoins faible, et se laissa aller contre ce qui venait immédiatement derrière elle… C'est-à-dire House…

Elle reprit son souffle, à peine consciente des mains de House sur son ventre.

Il eut l'élégance de ne pas faire de commentaire.

« Ça va ? »

Son souffle chaud glissa sur la nuque de Cuddy.

« Mieux, merci… »

Il l'aida à se relever et ils repartirent vers leur cabine.

Elle aurait tout le temps d'être mal à l'aise plus tard. Quand ça irait mieux…

***

« Très drôle House, vraiment très drôle… »

« Oh, allez… un bon examen est un examen complet, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit ! »

« Je ne pense pas que mon problème soit d'origine gynécologique, mais merci quand même, l'attention me touche » s'amusa-t-elle.

Si elle n'était pas aussi affaiblie, elle aurait volontiers continué ce petit échange d'amabilités… Mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Elle s'affala sur son lit… House avait eu une brillante idée en choisissant cette prestation.

« Je disais ça pour plaisanter » précisa t-il après un instant.

Il fit fondre dans de l'eau le médicament antiémétique que l'une des hôtesses leur avait donné et le passa à Cuddy.

En position allongée, elle allait bien entendu avoir du mal à avaler.

Il passa une main dernière sa nuque pour l'aider, frissonna au contact de sa peau mouillée par la sueur, et laissa ses doigts glisser délicatement avant de se reprendre…

_Sa peau… Mon dieu…_

Il détourna le regard pendant qu'elle buvait. C'était de la torture.

Elle posa le verre sur la petite table et détailla le diagnosticien pendant quelques secondes.

« Merci »

Il lui sourit imperceptiblement.

« De rien. Dormez, vous en avez besoin. »

_To be continued !_

_Et oui le chapitre est pas super long mais je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez d'avoir la suite ce soir… donc voila… : ) j'espère que ça vous a plu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Je viens de relire ma "copie" et je m'aperçois qu'elle est pleine de coquille... désolée, je l'ai écrite pour vous hier en fin de soirée... et terminée vers minuit, ce qui explique les nombreuses bizzareries... c'est corrigé maintenant_. _J'ai également rajouté deux trois trucs... moralité : ne plus écrire de fics en pleine nuit, le résultat n'est pas génial..._

Il attendit que Cuddy se soit tournée de l'autre côté pour masser sa jambe endolorie. Elle n'avait pas franchement apprécié de devoir supporter son propre poids ainsi que celui de sa patronne jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'avion, et il payait maintenant son audace au prix fort.

Il soupira et se cala contre ses coussins…

Il avait été sage. Très sage même. Pendant deux semaines, il avait vaillamment résisté à la tentation, laquelle avait pris la forme de Cuddy en maillot de bain sur une plage australienne… Il avait même réussi à se contrôler au point de ne pas faire une seule remarque en sa présence…

Le truc, c'est qu'à l'époque, seuls 2 de ses 5 sens avaient été sollicités : la vue et l'ouïe… et encore, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlé… et il avait soigneusement évité de la regarder.

Mais là… tenir Cuddy dans ses bras… se retrouver le nez dans ses cheveux… et avoir sa bouche à quelques centimètres seulement de sa peau… C'était… inhumain.

Un nouvel élancement de sa jambe le fit grimacer de douleur.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

***

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut soulagée de constater que les nausées avaient disparu… pour le moment tout du moins.

Par contre, en ce qui concernait la fièvre… Bon sang, elle crevait de chaud.

House, assis sur le bord de son lit, la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa température augmenter d'avantage.

« J'enlève mon chemisier »

Elle semblait hésiter.

Si jamais elle enlevait ce foutu chemisier trempé de sueur…

« Non non non !» s'exclama House.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Rien ne passerait comme prévu au cours de ce voyage, décidemment…

« Vous ne pouvez pas enlever votre chemisier. Pas possible. »

« Bien sûr que si, je le peux » répliqua t-elle. « Depuis quand décidez vous de ce que je peux faire ou pas ? »

« Je suis le maître du monde, vous vous souvenez ? » dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pesta contre lui-même et releva les yeux.

Trop tard. Le 1er bouton avait déjà était défait…

« Cuddy… je vous en supplie… arrêtez… maintenant » implora-t-il

Et pourtant, son regard restait fixé malgré lui sur le chemisier en train d'être déboutonné…

Il était tout à fait conscient que c'était parfaitement inconvenant… Totalement impudique… Et par-dessus-tout, vraiment imprudemment.

Il ne détourna pas le regard quand elle arriva à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Oh, il ne s'était jamais privé de lorgner sur ses atouts, mais là… ça prenait une signification tout à fait particulière.

Le dernier bouton fut atteint, et le chemisier glissa lentement sur le sol.

House ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa.

Qui avait-il à dire ? Elle était si parfaite…

Il ne fit rien pour cacher son admiration devant ses formes pleines… C'était comme regarder une œuvre d'art… Cuddy était l'incarnation parfaite de _la_ femme.

Il sourit sincèrement et sans arrière-pensées. Elle lui faisait de l'effet, et elle le savait.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui renvoya son sourire.

« Vous zappez l'étape parade nuptiale, et vous me faites l'amour, éventuellement ? » fit-elle en se penchant en avant.

« C'est une option » admit-il. « Mais vous ne voulez pas un whisky, d'abord ? »

« Non merci, je préfère être pleinement consciente de ce que je fais… et de ce que vous pourriez me faire. »

Cette conversation était surréaliste. La situation était surréaliste.

Finalement, ça résumait bien les 20 années de relations qu'elle avait eut avec House.

Surréalistes.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et fit tourner ses pouces.

Ses mains le démangeaient.

Il déglutit difficilement. C'était trop dur…

« Est-ce que peux… ? »

Elle acquiesça, ne sachant trop ce qu'il demandait. Il ne l'avait quand même pas pris au mot ?

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa bouche dans son cou.

Enfin. Le goût. Sa peau était délicieusement salée sous ses baisers, probablement à cause de la sueur.

L'extase sous sa bouche et sous ses doigts...

Il se sentait comme un assoiffé qui venait de tomber sur un oasis. Mais il n'en avait pas eu assez, non, il en voulait…

« Encore… »

Cuddy rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Quoique gémit aurait été plus juste.

Elle voulait House.

Il était partout à la fois, et elle crût qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Elle le voulait et elle l'avait toujours voulu.

Les lèvres de House courraient dans son cou, son dos, derrière son oreille… et ses mains s'occupaient du reste.

Elle avait horriblement chaud, mais elle doutait que la fièvre y fut encore pour quelque chose.

Elle voulut parler. Le supplier de continuer, encore et encore. Implorer le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Hurler de plaisir. Mais…

Il remonta un peu plus haut… et prit possession de ses lèvres avec autant de dextérité qu'il l'avait fait pour son cou.

Ca devait être la fièvre qui la rendait confuse. Ou l'altitude. Ou le mal des transports. Ou les 3.

Elle l'aida à dégrafer son soutien-gorge sans plus de cérémonies.

Elle aurait tout le temps d'avoir des scrupules plus tard.

Quand elle irait mieux…


	4. Chapter 4

**Épilogue **

_Et oui, je suppose que vous vous attendiez à ce que je fasse une fanfiction plus longue…  
Je préfère l'arrêter ici, avant qu'elle ne devienne trop ennuyeuse.  
De plus, si je n'ai pas continué la fic à l'endroit où s'arrête le chapitre 3… et bien c'est tout simplement parce que je ne souhaitais pas être contrainte de la classer M… Je laisse à votre imagination le soin de combler les trous ;)._

_D'autre part, j'ai énormément (euphémisme…) de travail en ce moment, et mine de rien, écrire une fanfiction ça prend du temps… Donc je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux arrêter là (d'ailleurs il est fort possible que je laisse « au-delà de l'imagination » en stand by pendant un moment… à voir…)_

Une fois encore, merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cet épilogue (assez court) vous plaira et conclura l'histoire correctement.

***

« Non, ça n'est pas une SLA, vu les symptômes » fit remarquer Foreman.

Une fois encore, il était venu prêter main forte à la nouvelle équipe de House. Les jeunes, décidemment…

Enfin, les vieux n'étaient pas tristes non plus : House était en retard, une fois de plus !

Il barra plusieurs hypothèses sur le tableau, et en inscrivit de nouvelles.

Taub s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Cuddy entra soudainement dans le bureau, une liasse de feuilles à la main.

Quelque chose intrigua Foreman : c'était relativement discret, mais si on observait bien… sa jupe était _légèrement_ de travers, et on pouvait voir qu'elle s'était recoiffée à la va-vite.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Cuddy…

« House n'est pas ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Et elle semblait essoufflée… étrange !

Visiblement, Foreman ne semblait pas être le seul à être intrigué, car l'équipe resta muette.

« Je suis là ! »

House venait d'entrer…

« C'est pour quoi ? » continua-t-il.

Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et bailla discrètement. Les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas énormément dormi.

« Un nouveau cas de… » commença Cuddy.

« Faites voir » marmonna House en se rapprochant de la table sur laquelle étaient posées les feuilles.

Il se pencha et commença sa lecture.

Il sembla à l'équipe que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, comme si…

« House ! » s'exclama soudain Foreman, l'air d'une vierge effarouchée.

« Quoi » maugréa celui-ci en continuant de parcourir les documents.

« Votre bras ! »

« Quoi mon bras ? »

Il baissa le regard et…

_Et merde…_

C'était devenu tellement naturel qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention, et Cuddy non plus : il avait passé son bras autour de la taille de sa patronne et son pouce traçait des cercles sur sa hanche.

Il venait de les griller tous les deux !

Ne pas se laisser désarçonner, telle avait toujours été sa façon de voir les choses.

« Oui, je plotte la patronne, et alors ? »

Son regard était obstinément fixé sur les dossiers, et il sentit Cuddy se raidir sous ses doigts… Mais elle ne fit rien pour le repousser.

« En fait… » commença-t-elle « Je devais lui faire signer des papiers, mais on était tellement occupés à s'envoyer en l'air dans mon bureau qu'on a oublié, c'est tout bête… ».

La mâchoire de Kuttner pendait, Foreman avait l'air près à fondre en larmes et Thirteen… semblait juste un peu étonnée… Quand à Taub, il fronçait les sourcils.

« Cuddy a toujours été une grosse cochonne, que voulez-vous… » lança House en relevant la tête.

« Continue comme ça et tu dors sur le canapé ! » répondit l'intéressée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Quoi ? Comme si c'était moi qui avais commencé… »

« De toute façon tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai _jamais_ sur le canapé, alors… »

Ils sortirent, laissant l'équipe songeuse.

Cuddy et House ? Pourquoi pas !

**Fin**

_Et oui, ça ne finit pas forcément comme on aurait pu l'imaginer…  
Voila, j'espère que tout ça vous aura plû. : )  
B.F._

_Ps : n'hésitez pas à écouter « Fly me to the moon » (version de Franck Sinatra en lisant la fic), c'est une belle chanson…_


End file.
